Through The Long Night
by Blackbird
Summary: Most people come to a bar to drink away their problems.  To forget something painful in their lives.  The blonde boy came into this bar to do just that but who he found there and what happened afterward was something he never expected.  LoL Universe


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_ _In addition, "Through The Long Night" belongs to Billy Joel_

**Through The Long Night**

Ron tried not to look too nervous as the bouncer's eyes shifted between him and his I.D. and back again. This was the first time he had ever tried anything like this and he was completely afraid he was going to get busted. The fact that he was usually nervous in situations like this didn't help, nor did the fact that the "cool" name he place on the fake I.D. might be coming back to haunt him.

"McLovin?" the burly bouncer asked skeptically.

"Yes that is me," Ron replied trying to sound confident. "I am McLovin. Says it right there."

"And you're from Hawaii?"

"Yep."

"Uh huh," the bouncer nodded, sounding unconvinced. "Look man I'm gonna stop you from embarrassing yourself any further and-" he stopped and seemed to give Ron a more closer look over. "Wait, don't I know you?"

"I don't think so," Ron remarked, trying to figure out if _he_ had seen the bouncer somewhere before.

The larger man rubbed his bearded chin as he continued to think it over. A second later he snapped his fingers as a spark of recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Yeah I know you! You're the kid that's always helping Kim Possible save the world and stuff, right?"

"Uh...yeah!" Ron stated in a bit of surprise, he wasn't use to anyone remembering him.

"Yeah, yeah you're that guy! Hey, aren't you, like, dating her or something."

"I...was."

"Oh man," the bouncer sighed. "Dumped you, huh?"

Ron let out a horrified gasped then sputtered for a few seconds before finally being able to blurt out:

"It was a mutual break up!"

"Riiight," the bouncer said in a disbelieving tone before stepping back and motioning towards the door. "Here man you can go in."

"Really?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yeah, if anyone deserves a drink around here, it's definitely you."

"Uh...thank you?" the blonde remarked as he took his I.D. back from the larger man and started to walk inside.

"Little advice though, next time put a full name on your I.D. McLovin just sounds like something from a stupid teen sex movie."

"Uhh...right, will do. Thank you sir."

Ron gave a few more nervous laughs then practically bolted into the bar before the man changed his mind. Inside the bar was pretty much what he had always pictured one to look like. It was a rather rustic setting with a hardwood floor with a row of round, wooden tables going down the center of the room surrounded by some booths on the left side and the actual bar on the right. A jukebox sat in the far back corner just past the games area which consisted of three pool tables and two dart boards, all of which were currently occupied. A thin cloud of cigarette smoke hung in the air, causing the already dim lighting to seem even darker. He tried not to cough as the foul odor hit his nose and mouth, fearing it would give away the fact that it was his first time in such a place.

He had debated whether or not to try to get into the more popular clubs in town, but he didn't really think those kind of places were his style. Besides, he heard that the bouncers there were much more strict than the one he had just encountered. Heck he didn't even plan on having a run in with a bouncer since these kinds of bar barely have one but being that Lowerton was primarily a college town, some of the bar owners had decided to add bouncers to their staff to...well basically keep out people like him who would try to sneak their way in with a fake I.D. He was just thankful he found one with a sympathetic heart, though he really wished the circumstances for the sympathy were different. Still, what better place to forget one's sorrows than the local bar?

Taking a moment to build up his courage, Ron gracefully, at least in his mind, made his way over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. He took a few deep breaths to calm his quickly raising nerves and when he felt he was ready he, raised a finger and was about to call for the bartender when a familiar voice spoke up to his left.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?"

Ron's nerves went into overdrive as he snapped his head to the left and found the last person he ever expected to run into in that night:

"AAAHHH!! Shego!" he screamed, bolting up from the stool.

The pale green villainess took a swig from the bottle in her hand before lazily turning towards the now terrified blonde boy.

"Ya mind keeping it down, I'm trying to relax here," she admonished.

"Y-you mean you're not going to fight me?" Ron asked unsurely.

"Do I _look_ like I'm here to fight anyone?"

It was then that he finally took a good look at her and realized that she wasn't dressed in her usual green and black catsuit. Instead she had on a black long sleeve shirt with a green jacket overtop of it and a pair of rather tight fitting jeans and black boots. Overall it gave her a causal look that he wasn't use to seeing and made him think that she might actually be telling the truth. Still it _was_ Shego he was talking about here and he had learned from personal experience never to underestimate her. He took a cautious step back over to the stool.

"So...then..." he stammered.

Shego sighed and set down her beer to glare at him.

"Look ya got three options. You can either try and fight me if ya want but we both know how _that_ will turn out."

"Hey!" he started but thought better of it. "Yeah."

"Good to see you're honest. So with that option out of the way you can either turn around and get out of here, though I can't imagine you'll be able to get back in here or any other bar so you really shouldn't look that gift horse in the mouth. So that just leaves you with the last option, sit back down, order a beer and shut up."

"Wait, you actually wouldn't mind me sitting here?" he asked, pointing to the stool.

"Pfft! You couldn't be any worse than some of the other jackasses that have sat there tonight. Least I know you wouldn't try any stupid come on lines."

"I'll have you know that there's not one stupid thing I won't try!" he said definitely as he sat back down. He then realized what he had said. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"Okay if I gotta be near this I'm _definitely_ going to need another round. Hey Joe! One more for me and my friend here!" she called out to the bartender.

The grey bearded man walked over to them from the other side of the bar and gave Ron a suspicious look before turning his attention to Shego.

"I don't know, he looks a little young to me," Joe argued.

"It's fine, he's with me," Shego remarked nonchalantly.

"Look if he's not old enough I could lose my license."

"I said," she growled, igniting her free hand, "he's with me."

"Alright, alright," he caved, holding up his hands. "No need to get all fiery on me. You just better take care of him."

"Oh I'll take care of him alright."

Ron quirked an eyebrow, not sure if he should be terrified or turned on by that remark. He didn't have much time to think about it though as Joe quickly came back and placed to ice cold bottles on counter in front of them. Shego downed the rest of the one in her hand then grabbed the next one and practically yanked off the top. Ron picked up his own bottle and looked at it skeptically for a second before he tried to twist the cap off, only to wind up scrapping his hand a bit. He wince and shook the pain away while Shego merely rolled her eyes and shook her head. Being more careful this time, Ron his hand in his shirt then effortlessly unscrewed the cap. He set it down on the bar and stared at the open bottle in awe. He had never really had much of an interest in drinking before but after hearing all the stories from his classmates at the culinary college he was attending he knew he had to try it at least once in his life. He swallowed some nervous spit before pressing the lip of the bottle to his and downing a significant amount of beer. He pulled the bottle away from his and grimaced a bit at the rather bitter taste.

"Somehow I expected this to taste...better," he mused slightly disappointed.

"Well if you can't handle straight beers you could always get one of the mixed drinks. You know, the girly drinks," Shego smiled wickedly.

"I'll do just fine with beer thank you. I just need some time to get use to it," he remarked before taking another swig, this one not tasting nearly as bad as the first.

They sat there in a rather awkward silence as they continued to drink and take in the atmosphere of the bar. The low rumblings of all the various conversations, the clacking of the pool balls bouncing off one another, the light thumbs of the darts as they hit the boards and the slow paced beat of Queen's "One Year of Love" pouring out of the jukebox. Once Ron got a little use to the place, he relaxed a bit and actually began to feel a little at home. Even the beer started to taste better after a few more sips.

"You know once you get use to it, this stuff isn't so bad," he mused.

"Hey Chatty Cathy, we talking or we drinking?" Shego growled.

"I thought we're doing both?"

Shego let out a slight sigh of annoyance before a wicked smile suddenly crossed her face.

"Okay then let's talk about how Possible dumped your ass," she remarked.

"It was a mutual break up!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs.

The scream of course drew the attention of the whole bar. The other patrons looked at him like he was insane, to which he could only wave and smile nervously. They continued to stare a bit long before they almost seemed to shrug as one then go about their business. Ron sighed in relief then glared at Shego.

"It was a mutual break up," he repeated much calmer.

"Riiight, is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night?" she retorted, the grin still on her face.

"It's not what I have to tell myself, it's the truth," he insisted, sounding a little more unsure.

"Face it Stoppable, you just aren't boyfriend material. At least not for Kimmie. I saw you two together, and yeah you make a good team as friends, but as a couple?" She shook her head. "Not happening."

Ron remained quiet.

"Not to mention from what I could tell you acted immature, selfish, sometimes arrogant which is surprising, and all around...well buffoonish."

"You're right," he whispered with his head hung low.

Shego blinked in surprise and stared at him, noticing the depressed look on his face for the first time. Surprisingly she found it not as pleasing as she thought she would.

"It's no fun if you agree," she muttered, sounding a bit apologetic.

"But you're right. I was a horrible boyfriend. I barely thought of anyone but myself and when I did think of KP I thought of when and how she might dump me. Is it any wonder that she actually did?"

Shego looked at him nervously. Emotional support was never one of her strong suits, especially when she needed to provide it to someone who was an enemy and who she considered a goofball. Still...it was kind of her fault he was like this and she felt she needed to do _something_ if for no other reason than she could go back to enjoying her beer.

"Uh...hey, look," she started, resting an uneasy hand on his arm. "Sure things didn't work out with Possible but...you're kind of a nice guy, I guess, so I'm sure you'll have no problem finding another girl somewhere."

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "Do you know how many girls have dumped me in the past? More than I can count! And now with Kim dumping me, who's gonna want to go out with me now, huh?! You tell me, who!"

An uncomfortable scowl crossed Shego's face as she drew back a bit. The conversation was turning far too personal for her tastes so she had to think of something to steer it off course. There was only one way she could think to do that though.

"Joe we need a couple more beers over here!" she called out desperately.

A few beers later, they both had a significant enough buzz going that Ron was more calm in his pining away and Shego was more ready to care in her listening.

"So what do you think I should do?" he asked, setting another bottle on the counter.

"You should be yourself, just a better version of yourself," she explained.

"Huh?"

"Look, you're a decent enough guy, but you're also...well...an idiot."

"Gee thanks."

"No, no," she held up a slightly shaky hand in defense, "hear me out. You're a good guy and very loyal to your friends. That alone puts you above probably...95 of the guys in here," she motioned around the room with the hand holding her beer. "The problem is you just can't accept the fact that you can be happy."

"I can too!"

"No, you can't. You're use to being miserable so when you're happy you think of some way to destroy it, be it something real or something just in your crazy imagination. In the case with Kim, you thought of ways she could leave you so that became a self fulfilling prophecy. You also acted immaturely as a way to distance yourself from her so you'd think she was justified in breaking up with you when she did."

Ron nodded absently, his usual slow pick up on these matters along with his slight inebriation causing him to understand only about half of what she was saying. Still...it _sounded_ good.

"So if all that's true, what should I do the next time I have a girlfriend? You know, provided there is a next time?" he asked, hoping he could understand the answer.

That answer came in the form of a hard smack to his forehead courtesy of Shego that almost knocked him off the stole.

"Get over it!" she demanded.

Once he regained his balance on the stool, Ron rubbed the now sore spot on his head with his free hand while he set down his beer.

"Ow," he muttered.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Shego growled.

"Well it hurts," he remarked, before he looked over at her again. "You're right though. Guess I do kinda bring his on myself. You kinda sounded like a shrink though."

"Well I _do_ have a degree in child development. Certain amount of psychology is required in that."

"Oooh yeah. How _did_ you get that degree anyway? You don't look that old."

"First off, thanks for the compliment. Secondly, I really don't like to talk about it."

"Ookay. So then...whatcha been up to lately?"

"You mean since Kimmie went into semi retirement from the world saving biz?" she asked sardonically then shrugged. "Nothing really."

"You mean you haven't tried to break out Drakken yet?" Ron asked, amazed.

"Nope. Not much of a point really. Without Kim it's just not as fun."

"It was _fun_ for you?"

"Yeah!" she practically squealed. "I mean she was the only one that could ever come close to matching me. Fighting her was one of the things I looked forward to the most. Testing each other's skills, seeing who would come out on top that time, training for the next time I'd meet her," she sighed. "It was great."

Ron eyed her suspiciously. "Do you have a crush on Kim?"

"No!" she shouted in disgust. "I just respect her for her abilities. Gah! What's the matter with people?! Two women can't have a mutual respect for each other without it turning into some lesbian fantasy?!"

"Well...I...was...just..."

"I know what you were 'just' and I don't want to hear it again."

"Alright, alright. Sorry."

There was another moment of silence between them.

"So...if you're not working for Drakken, what are you doing about money?" he asked, hoping to pick up the conversation again.

"Oh I've got plenty saved up from my work over the years, so you don't have to worry about me," she remarked as she finished off her latest bottled. "Which by the way, doesn't mean I'm paying for your beers."

"Oh now, it's cool. The Ron man's got plenty of mad money."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Really? How?"

"Turns out I got some more Naco royalties after the first check, but my dad was keeping them in a secret account until I was able to handle it all."

"Why do I get the feeling there's a Jew and his money joke to be made from that statement?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it. So how much do you have?"

"I suppose I could use the term 'loaded'."

"Really?" she asked again with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Yep. Got me a bon diggty apartment with some of my mula too."

Shego merely nodded as she set down her empty bottle and called for another one. As the night drug on the collection in front of them continued to grow until it stretched across both their spaces and even intruded on the next stool over. Naturally at this point their earlier "buzz" turned into full blown drunkenness. The laughed uncontrollably as they fought to keep their balance on the stools, at times leaning on each other for support. At the moment they were sharing rather embarrassing stories about their former partners, with Shego of course having the bulk of them.

"I'm...I'm tellin' ya he wash all 'Shego shtop this crazy thing'!" she slurred before launching into another round of hysterical laughter.

Ron laughed as well, not quite sure why or even what he was laughing at he just knew it was the funniest thing he had heard in his laugh. So much so that he planted his head on the counter top in between the bottles and started pounding his fist relentlessly into it.

"Alright I think you to have had enough," Joe warned, taking away their half finished bottles.

"No, no, no, no, man I'sh cool," Ron tried to explain before his head fell down again, though not on purpose this time.

"You're drunk!" Shego giggled.

"No, _you're_ drunk," he countered, lazily pointing at her.

"No, no, no. _You're_ drunk, but _I'm_ drunk," she remarked before she starting to fall off the stole.

Despite his dulled reflexes, Ron was still able to move fast enough to catch her before she had a rather nasty spill off the stool and onto the hardwood floor below. As he held on to her, they just sat there in perfect silence with their faces just inches apart and staring directly into each other's eyes. A lazy smile slowly crept it's way over Shego's face as her right hand came up to cup Ron's cheek.

"Ya know, in this light you're kinda cute," she gushed.

Ron just nodded as he was unable to say anything due to the surprise and the fact he was trying to figure out why that sentence sounded vaguely familiar. It was lost though when he realized Shego had closed her eyes and her lips where starting to move closer to his. Instead of freaking out and running away like he normally would have, he closed his eyes and started to move forward as well. Inch by inch their lips true closer and closer until they were just about to touch and then...

"That shong," Shego suddenly muttered, pulling back from the kiss.

Ron let out a disappointed moan but sat up right as well and listened to the song coming from the jukebox. It didn't sound familiar to him but it had a soft, catchy melody that seemed to speak to him at the moment. It seemed like a nice song but from the way Shego reacted it was like it was written by Satan himself.

_The cold hands  
The sad eyes  
The dark Irish silence  
It's so late  
But I'll wait  
Through the long night with youWith you_

Those lyrics certainly didn't seem like something Satan would write. Still Shego was hugging herself tightly and trying to hold back tears. Unfortunately, thanks to all the alcohol lower her inhibitions she was doing a horrible job at it.

"Shego?" he asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you crying?"

"No!" she shouted, her voice cracking a bit.

_The warm tears  
The bad dreams  
The soft trembling shoulders  
The old fears  
But I'm here  
Through the long night with you  
With you_

"Wha's wrong?" Ron asked, trying to sober up so he could better handle the situation.

"This shong. It...it reminds of...a bad relationship," she confessed, her tears renewing.

Not sure what else to do, Ron stood up off his stool and wrapped her up in a gentle and comforting hug.

_Oh, what has it cost you  
I almost lost you  
A long, long time ago  
Oh, you should have told me  
But you had to bleed to know_

"Shhh, it's okay," he whispered. "I thought you shaid not to let bad relationships get to you?"

"That was you...not me," she spoke into his shoulder.

_All your past sins  
Are since past  
You should be sleeping  
It's all right  
Sleep tight  
Through the long night with me  
With me_

"Maybe, maybe we should go," Ron suggested after a few more seconds.

"Yeah, yeah we should go. Away. Faaaar away from here," Shego agreed, getting unsteadily to her feet.

_No, I didn't start it  
You're broken hearted  
From a long, long time ago  
Oh, the way you hold me  
Is all that I need to know_

And it's so late  
But I'll wait  
Through the long night with you  
With you  


As the song winded down, they paid their tab then stumbled outside to wait on the taxi Joe had called for them once Shego had her break down. They swayed back and fourth slightly all while Ron continued to hold the pale green woman close as she worked through the last of her tears.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I must look so shtupid," she wept.

"No, no," he reassured her, tucking a finger under her chin. "Hey, hey, hey, look at me. Look at me! We both had bad relationships, it happens. But like you said, you can't let it get to you right? Just...gotta...get on with your life. Or...something like that."

"Yeah, yeah you're right. And I know justh where to go to do that."

Right as she finished her drunken statement, the cab pulled up and they made their rather ungracious way inside, tumbling over each other as they did. When Ron tried to tell the cab driver where to go, Shego pushed him back then leaned forward to whisper something in his ear. He glanced at the rear seats as she sat back down, then grinned mischievously before driving to the location he had been given.

It turns out that the destination Shego had in mind was a rather run down and seedy looking motel called the "Sleep Easy Motel" though with half the neon lights burnt out the sign seemed to read the "Sleasy Motel" which seemed a little more appropriate. Ron stood a but uneasily outside the main office as Shego went inside to do...something. She came back out a few minutes later with a key in her hand and a devilish grin on her face. She hooked her arm around his and lead him down the rows of doors until they reached number 10. She quickly unlocked the door then practically threw him inside before calmly walking in herself. She used her body to close the door and leaned against it while he tried to get his bearings.

The room wasn't quite as bad as he pictured it, but it still wasn't the best he had ever scene. Far from it in fact. It had one, well worn looking bed in the center of the room with a God awful sunflower pattern on the blankets and some uncomfortable looking pillows. A chipped and slightly splintered night sat next to it with a lamp that was missing a bulb. The TV that sat on the deformed dresser looked older than both of them but still had a VCR hooked up to it somehow.

Of course Ron only really noticed these things in passing as most of his attention was focused on Shego, who was still pressed against the door and smiling seductively at him.

"Wha-what are we doing here?" he asked, a bit of panic slipping into his drunken stated.

"What do you think silly?" she replied as she pulled herself off the door and removed her jacket.

As she tossed it onto the green and yellow chair in the corner, he was finally able to see that the black shirt underneath was just about as tight as her pants were. That in turned started to make his own pants feel a little tight. He watched in a half drunk/half aroused stupor as she strutted over to him, swaying her hips as she did so. Before he really knew what was going on, she had her lips pressed against his while one hand held onto the back of his head and the other started to venture a little lower.

The rational part of his mind knew this was wrong. Not only was she drunk and probably a bit vulnerable after reliving whatever memory that song brought up but also the fact that...it was Shego! The same Shego who was the arch rival to his former girlfriend. The same Shego that use to beat him up on a semi-regular bases. She was evil, she was cruel, she was...using her tongue.

That one motion blew away any argument his mind would have made and he went right into fully enjoying the moment. He wrapped his arms around her as he returned the kiss, and tongue, while pressing his body closer to hers. She let out a pleasured moan at his return of her ministrations, especially when she felt his large hands moved down to her butt. They continued their game of tonsil hockey and groping for nearly a minute before the need for air caused them to break the kiss. That, and there was just one question Shego had to know.

"Did you bring the stupid mole rat with you?" she muttered.

"Uh...no," he replied, sounding a bit embarrassed.

Her eyes widened a bit at this remark before her grin returned in force and she let out an amused giggled.

"Somebody's a big boy," she gushed as her hands went to his belt. "Let's find out how big."

After a bit of fondling with the buckle, she finally got the belt undone and as usual Ron's pants fell down right away. She cast a glance downwards and let out another cheerful giggle before reclaiming his lips in an even more heated kiss as she started to led him towards the bed. It wasn't long before he stumbled across it and fell backwards onto the surprisingly soft mattress. As he Shego took off her shirt and positioned herself above him, he was never more thankful for how quickly his pants came off than that moment.

That was the last coherent thought he had that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Ron awoke with a splitting headache and feeling even more tired than he should. He could feel the sunlight beaming across his eyes and even though they were closed, he still squinted them to try and block out the offending light. He turned over onto his side to get away from it, but somehow even that didn't do any good. Giving up, he finally cracked his eyes open and tried to fight through the pain to focus on his surroundings. His vision was blurry at first but it slowly cleared up to reveal a stained drop tile ceiling above him with a few of the tiles messing. The fact that he wasn't in his own bed immediately set off alarm bells and he bolted upright in the bed, only to regret it a second later as the pain returned in force. He groaned and held his head, trying to figure out some way to get it to subside.

"Morning," a voice to his left greeted him.

Despite the pain, Ron whipped his head around to find Shego standing in the bathroom doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and fully clothed, though her hair was still a bit damp.

"Shego!" he cried out in panic, an action they both regretted.

"Please don't do that," she requested as she rubbed her forehead.

"What happened?" he asked more quietly but still just as panicked.

"What do you _think_ happened last night?"

"You...you...got me drunk!"

"No I bought you _one_ beer, you paid for the rest yourself," she clarified, walking towards the bed.

"You took advantage of me!"

"Whoa, whoa stop right there! There was no taking advantage of by either of us," she state firmly then smiled a bit. "In fact, we both enjoyed it quite a bit."

"We did? I mean, we did."

She looked at him. "You don't remember it, do you?"

"What?! Of course I remember it! It was...it was great."

She snickered a bit. "You really don't remember it. Wow, sucks for you. Like I said, it was actually quite enjoyable."

"Thank...you?"

"Maybe I should be thanking you," she said with a wink before she started heading towards the door.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"Uh...home?"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"But..."

She sighed and opened the door and leaned against the frame. Despite her own objections she looked him right it the eyes.

"Look Stoppable, last night was fun but don't read too much into it. It just turned out to be that right combination of enough beer, loneliness and horniness that we ended up sleeping together. That's it though," she started firmly.

"OK that's fine I can live with that, but there's one thing that does worry me. Did we use protection of any kind?" he asked, suddenly nervous. "I mean what if you're..."

Her expression fell as she brought her hands up to her shoulders just as she had done last night while the song played. She half closed her eyes and hung her head as well and was quiet for several seconds.

"You don't...you don't need to worry about that," she said softly.

"Why? You're not..." he started to asked but was stopped by a horrifying thought. "Shego you wouldn't!"

"No! I wouldn't I-" she paused and collected herself. "Just don't worry about it, alright? Just know that we had a good time together and that...your surprised me a bit."

"I did?"

"Yeah. In more ways than one," she mused, her eyes darting to the part of his body that was still covered up. "Who knows, maybe we'll even met here again someday."

"In _this_ motel?"

"Hmmm...you gotta point. Maybe a better one next time when I'm thinking more clearly. Oh that reminds me, don't worry about the bill, this one's on me."

"Really? But why...?"

She just smirked and tossed him another wink before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. With her gone, Ron let out a huge sigh and fell back onto the bed, resting his head on his hands. He started up at the dilapidated ceiling and tried to process what happened.

_I had sex with Shego that's what happened! _his conscience screamed at him. _No let's get the story straight, I got drunk out of my mind and _then_ had sex with Shego. Which is the only way I'd ever, ever do anything like that. Right?_

He paused at his own question.

_Well...I guess. Still...why is this such a big deal? Alright so maybe it's the fact that she's a criminal and older and use to beat me and KP up all the time is way it's a big deal. Oh man KP! If she finds out what I did she's going to kill me! _

Again he stopped and thought about his remark.

_But why would she care? OK, again the Shego think but still is that the only reason? I mean would she be mad at me if I slept with just some random girl? And if she was, who the hell was _she_ to do that anyway! _She_ broke up with_ meHe sighed. _Yeah after I acted like a complete jerk. But still...that doesn't mean she gets to run my whole life. And it's not like I'm _dating_ Shego we only did it once and it'll probably never ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER, happen again. _

"Yeah," he said aloud. "This was just a one time thing. So stop worrying about what Kim or anything else is gonna thing and just take some pride in the fact that you just slept with a major smoking hottie.

He laid in silence for a few seconds.

"Now if only I could remember what happened!" he cried out in desperation.

**The End.**

**Author's Notes:** Well this is an idea I've had floating through my head for awhile and just now found a way to work it into one of my preestablished universes. Though it's mostly hinted at, this fic does take place in the same universe as my Kim/Bonnie fic "Love Over Lying". For those of you who read it you'll remember that Kim mentioned she broke up with Ron cause he was acting rather immature. Well this is what he went out and did while Kim was getting closer to Bonnie. And yes, I _do_ have reasons for these two fics to be in the same universe that will come to fruition after I figure out which couple I want to start working on first. Of course I gotta get a few other things out of the way first. So it might take awhile. But I'll come back to this universe. "Yes, perhaps I'll come back. Until then there can be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine".

Oh, sorry just seen that Doctor Who clip waaaay too much lately. Anyway, the reason for the song being there is...well I just really wanted to use it and had to tie it into the title. So maybe it was a little superfluous but I can always come back and explain it later.

One more thing I must note. While this does take place after season four it ignores the events of "Graduation" because...well for one I need Kim's house intact for later and to...after seeing it I just couldn't break up Kim and Ron. They looked so happy and Ron really proved himself there! So I'm going with rest of season four where Ron really wasn't good boyfriend material. Could Shego whip him into shape? Perhaps. You'll just have to wait and see.

Later guys!


End file.
